Drunk Friends
by x Nevaeh x
Summary: If I had more friends maybe I would be popular. If I was popular maybe I would have a boyfriend. I'm not popular, I don't have a boyfriend and I only have one friend: Ash Redfern. And I just happen to be in love with him... *Short Story*
1. Drunk Friends!

Mare (P.O.V)

As the sun came shining through the window onto my eyes I felt a warm body next to me.

I opened my eyes to feel an arm resting on my chest.

I rolled over so the arm fell of me.

_Why did Ash ALWAYS have to crash at mine?_

I then re-rolled onto Ash's arm. It was a way that Ash knew that if he ever woke up to me on his arm it was my signal that he needed to go before Dad and Claudine found him.

I leant all my weight onto his arm…

Nothing.

I looked at the clock. 10.49.

_Damn it!_

Claudine always went shopping on Saturday's at 11. Before she would go she'd check I didn't want anything and today just happens to be Saturday.

In precisely 10 minutes now she'll check in and if she sees Ash in my bed she will _FLIP!_

I re-re-rolled onto Ash's arm but this time with all my force.

"Argh, Mare! What the fuck?" Ash's eyes quickly opened and lifted his arm up in pain which made me roll onto his chest.

Ash was my best friend (since we were 8) and I liked him _A LOT_ and there are times that I wish he noticed me instead of the other girls at school but…

I can't help how he feels about me.

And practically every weekend he goes out partying and then crashes at mine so he doesn't have to face Rowan.

I had never been this close to Ash. I could feel his breath on my neck and I…I

I want to kiss him.

_NO!_

I felt something inside me that told me I _needed _to kiss him.

In all my debating I hadn't realized that Ash's strong arms had wrapped themselves around my waist and mine were on Ash's chest feeling his warm body underneath mine.

Looking into his ever changing eyes I couldn't help but feel like something was binding us together.

And slowly we both leant in.

Ash (P.O.V)

I loved Mary-Lynette with my heart and soul. I had known she was my Soulmate from the first time I held her hand at her Mum's funeral. I knew from that instant that I had to be around her no matter what.

But I knew we could never be together the Night World Law forbade it.

So I just did anything I could to be around her.

That included pretending to get wasted at the weekends (sitting at a bar feeling sorry for myself because I could get any girl in the whole world besides the one I'm in love with) and making Rowan out to be really mean so I could just sleep in her bed with her.

But when she rolled right on top of my body and looked into my eyes I couldn't help but snake my arms around her waste pressing her body to mine.

And suddenly it all came crashing down to me. All the restraint of not being able to hold Mare that has pained me through the years, the feel of her hands on my chest, the smell of her and suddenly it all became clear.

I needed her. I needed her before but being this close to her I needed to be with her to hold, to kiss her and to protect her.

I pushed a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

And I leant in to kiss her and felt her leaning in as well.

When our lips met it was perfect.

The pink haze that I had heard about from my cousin James appeared around us and I surrounded Mare with all my warmth and love for her.

I swiped my tongue against her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth.

_Ash, what's happening?_

Mare's voice was inside my head and I couldn't help but smile under her soft lips.

_Mare…Oh god Mare! You have no idea how long I have wanted this…_

_You have…_

I felt myself being pulled into her mind.

I could see everything in her life. From the moment when we first met to the other day, moments from her life moving before my eyes.

One memory stuck out to me.

_Flashback:_

_It was the week of the Valentines Dance and I had wanted to take Mare __**so**__ badly, but I couldn't. Mare was at her locker thinking about the dance. _

_I came up to her. She knew that I hadn't asked anyone yet and she was hoping that it was her that I was going to ask._

_I wanted to ask her._

"Mare…"

_She looked at me. Her heart stopped. _

_**This is it. He's going to ask me…**_

"Who do you think I should ask to the dance? Kate Lucas or Sammy Pynes?"

_Mare heart dropped at that moment. The hurt washing over her._

_**Well what did I expect he only thinks of me as a friend!**_

_Even though she was heartbroken she still came over that night to help me make a pros and cons list to decide who I was going to ask._

_On the night of the dance I looked everywhere for Mare but couldn't her anywhere. Eventually I texted her._

'Where r u? Ive been looking all round school + gym – A'

_A couple of minutes later she replied…_

'Didn't come no1 asked me – M'

_I had felt so stupid. _

_I ditched my date and used my vampire speed to run straight to Mare's (with the exception of the supermarket)._

_When I got there and Mare answered the door heart swelled up to twice itself._

_I held up the popcorn that I had brought and she gave the biggest, sweetest smile I had ever seen her make._

_The whole evening we spent laughing at soppy rom-coms and eating popcorn._

_End of Flashback_

I hadn't realized that we had stopped kissing and were now lying down and holding each other, my arms around her waste and hers around my neck.

"I always wanted to take you to the valentines dance." I said softly into her hair.

"I know." I could here the smile in her voice. "I saw your memories as well."

I tightened my hold around her.

"So you know that I'm…"

"A vampire, yes."


	2. I Love You!

Mare (P.O.V)

Ash's arms tightened around my waist.

"Mare…" Ash whispered into my neck but got cut off.

"Mary-Lynette?" Claudia called from at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you up?"

The stairs creaked as Claudia made her way up the stairs.

I quickly pushed myself off of the bed and away from Ash.

_Shit! If she sees Ash…_

As if Ash could read my mind he followed my lead and sat up. Reaching to open the window he looked at me.

"I may have never acted like it before but I always have and I always will. I love you Mary-Lynette Carter!"

His ever-changing eyes boring into mine.

My eyes started to water and my mouth opened up to reply but Ash had already gone.

_Using his damn vampire speed I suppose…_

I sighed and closed the window.

"Mare…? Are you awake?" Claudia opened the door and looked in.

Ash (P.O.V)

I'd done it. I had told her that I love her.

I leant my head against the wall next to Mare's window listening to her sweet voice.

"Yeah I'm awake."

The pain in my chest that I had had all these years, whenever I was around Mare or even when I wasn't, disappeared.

I traced my lips with one of my hands.

The tingle that her soft lips made whenever our lips came into contact still there.

I held onto the paper and pen, in my other hand, that I had grabbed from Mare's desk and quickly scribbled a note on it and slid it under her window.

_I love you Mare!_

Mare (P.O.V)

Claudia had finally gone and I leant my head on my pillow thinking about Ash and the kiss.

Had he really wanted to take me to the Valentine's Disco.

_I love you Mare!_

Ash's voice filled my mind.

I got up and looked out the window to see if Ash was there but he wasn't. Then in the corner of my eyes I saw a piece of paper stuck under the window.

I pulled it out.

_A letter!_

**Mare,**

**I meant it when I said I love you. You may not believe it but I do. I'll explain everything later. Get ready for 7 because I'm taking you out. Nothing fancy just nice.**

**I love you,**

**Ash xxx**

_**So I finally wrote more. There is still more to write because again I didn't get around to writing it.**_

**_If you review I may continue but if not I think this is a nice place to stop but still got ideas for this story _;)**


	3. Flashback!

Mare (P.O.V)

_Flashback:_

_I was 6 when I first met him. It was recorded as the coldest day in Briar Creek since 1963. It was before my mother had died and I had gone Christmas shopping with her._

_I was wearing my new thick red coat and orange hat, scarf and gloves (with my hair tucked inside my scarf) and my 'too-big for me' polka dot wellies on._

_We were in the middle of town when it started to snow._

"_Hold onto my hand Mary-Lynette. We don't want you to get lost now." My mother squeezed my hand gently and smiled down at me._

_We had just finished shopping and were walking home but the mum had gotten stopped by someone. I looked up to see who it was to see that it was Mrs Burdock standing there._

_I turned around and saw a guy dressed as Santa (I knew it wasn't Santa because he didn't look friendly or fat). I turned back to the conversation._

"_Yeah there for my nephew and nieces." Mrs Burdock said._

"_Oh, I didn't know you had nieces or a nephew…" My mother replied._

"_Ah thats because I haven't seen them in a while. Their staying with me because…"_

_I turned back around to the fake Santa to see him smiling at me. His black, crooked teeth showing._

_I let out a small whimper. _

_Without realizing I had begun to step backwards. Slipping my hand out of my mum's and I slowly walked away without taking my eyes off of the fake Santa._

_When I was far enough away and I turned and ran without thinking about my mother._

_When I realized what I had done I turned back around to look for my mum she was gone._

_I walked around for hours looking for my mother. Cold tears ran down my cheeks as the weather got colder and colder._

"_Are you okay?"_

_I turned around to see a boy who was about my age with messy blonde hair and ever changing eyes looking at me with curiosity._

_I wiped my eyes._

"_I can't find my mummy." I said trying not to look like I had been crying._

"_I'll help you."_

_Something seemed funny about the boy but something also made me trust him._

"_Okay" I whispered._

_That was when it had happened._

_The boy leant forward and reached his hand to my cheek. I don't know what had come over me but the next thing I knew my foot had come in contact with his shin._

"_AAAAAAHHHH"_

_The boy lifted his leg up and looked at me like I was crazy._

"_Mary-Lynette!" I looked to the voice to see my mother running over to me._

"_MUMMY!" I yelled running up to her._

"_Where have you been?" She asked smothering me with kisses._

_I was about to reply but then my mother saw the boy still holding his leg._

"_And who are you?" She asked._

"_Ash Redfern."_

"_Oh, are you Opal Burdock's nephew?"_

_The next time I saw Ash Redfern was at my mother's funeral. It was just after Christmas, a couple of months after I met Ash._

_It was cold and I was standing at my mother's grave. Everyone else was inside for the reading of the will._

_I was wearing the same coat, the same hat and scarf and my 'too-big for me' wellies. I had lost my gloves a couple of days before and I had refused to wear black like everyone else because I didn't understand why I had to wear it._

_I stood there in the cold. I hadn't cried all day for some reason._

_Hands shivering, lips turning blue when I suddenly felt an electrifying spark fly through my left hand._

_I looked at my hand to see someone hand holding mine. I followed the arm and saw Ash standing there._

"_It's okay to cry Mare…"_

_That was the first time Ash Redfern ever called me Mare and it was the first time I ever smiled at him._

_After that Ash kept following me around. _

_Whenever I asked him what he was doing he always said he was protecting me._

_Since then we had never been far from each other._

_End of Flashback_

I stood there. Looking in my mirror, I was wearing a simple white summer dress that Claudine had brought me for my birthday.

I had curled my hair and wore slight eye liner and lip gloss.

I believed Ash when I found out he was a vampire…in fact it didn't really surprise me, it explained a lot actually…but…

If Ash was playing me then…well then I would never be able to look at him again let alone be his friend. But if he wasn't and he generally did love me than more than a friend then I would be the happiest girl in the world.

Either way I was going to find out.

That's when I heard a knock at the door and I saw the clock said it was 7…


	4. Date!

Ash (P.O.V)

After I had left Mare's house (reluctantly may I add) I ran back to my house to confide in Jade.

Jade has always known that Mare and I are Soulmates, just how I know that her and Mark are Soulmates (that's another story).

After a while of Jade telling me all the places I should take Mare for our date I finally decided on the perfect date.

I left for Mare's ignoring all of Rowan's questions. I was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt that said 'She's mine' and my favourite leather jacket which Mare got me.

I got in the car and started driving to Mare's.

_Damn it!_

I felt my hands started to sweat for about the a millionth time that day.

_Mare's just any other girl! Mare's just any other girl! Mare's just any other girl! _

_But that's not true…She's my Soulmate…_

I started to think about Mare…

_Her eyes, her soft skin, the feel of her lips against mine…_

I self-consciously lifted my sweaty hand to rub my finger against my lips. Tracing where hers were around 9 hours ago.

_No, she isn't like any other girl…because she's my girl…_

After driving for 5 minutes, in that time I was so focused on Mare I must have almost caused 3 accidents, I arrived at Mare's.

I parked my car and stepped out. The cold air hit me. Apperently it was suppose to rain later which was gonna kind of wreck my plans for me and Mare but I sorted it out.

I walked up to her door and knocked. I waited…and waited. Then the door opened and my breath got caught in my throat.

I swallowed.

"Hey…" She said softly.

"You…you look beautiful…"

"Thanks."

I stepped over the threshold and kissed her cheeked lightly. I felt her breath on my face.

I looked back at her. She was wearing an elegant yet casual white summer dress that I had never seen her wear before. Her dark brown hair was slightly curled and her lips were parted a tiny bit and…

_Oh God I just want to kiss her…_

I held her hands in mine hoping she didn't realize I was sweating.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

She grabbed her bag and nodded.

I led her to my car still holding her hands.

I loved the feel of her small hands in mine. I smiled.

When we got into my car I reached for my keys but Mare grabbed my hands in hers.

"Before we go… you said you'd explain. So explain." She sounded confident but I knew somewhere inside her she was scared even if she didn't admit it. But that was Mare…

_My Mare…_

Mare (P.O.V)

"Mary-Lynette…do you believe in Soulmates…"

_Soulmates…_

"I don't know…I've never really thought about it…"

"What would you do if I said that we were destined for each other?"

_Destined…_

I had always loved Ash (more than a friend) but I always assumed that was it. He would always be the player that he is and never love me back and me…well I would…most likely die alone. Die a lonely virgin.

I looked at Ash and saw him wince…

I remembered earlier.

"You can read my thoughts can't you?" I asked quietly.

Ash looked down and nodded slowly.

"Is that some sort of power you have for being a vampire?" I asked shockingly non-sarcastic.

"Well yes it is but…"

"Oh my God!" I covered my face with my hands and leant forward to hide behind my hair.

"Mare..."

"I'm so embarrassed! You heard everything?" I looked at Ash. He looked uncomfortable and I could tell my face was bright red.

"Not everything but Mare…"

"So what did you hear or read or…" I stopped myself before I could make myself seem more like a fool.

"Mare your not a fool."

"Oh my God you heard that as well! Does that mean you heard what I thought the day of my 15th birthday or Halloween last year or…" Ash gently grabbed my hands which were still covering my face a little.

"Yeah I heard most of those thoughts but all of that just made my heart swell because I wanted to say the exact same things or something along those lines…" He explained softly but urgently.

"Then why didn't you?"

"It's something called the Night World…"

_Half an hour later:_

"So you're saying we're Soulmates?"

"Yes and believe me I couldn't be happier."

"How long have you known?"

"Since we were kids."

"And you didn't tell me because you didn't want the Night World Council to hurt me?"

"Yeah, whenever I got the courage to tell you or ask you out I would think about what they could do to you. Mare they could kill you and I couldn't live without you…it's hard enough to hang out with you everyday without kissing you…"

That's when I remembered something.

"What about all the other girls…?"

Ash held my hands in his.

"Mare I need you to know that I only ever went out with or slept with any of those girls because I needed it to seem like I wasn't interested in you when it was killing me hearing all your thoughts about that would only ever bring yourself down…" I felt tears falling down my cheeks. "I also need you to know that whenever I was with them I was imagining it was you that I was with and wishing that it was you. And finally-"

"So why now?" I managed to whisper. "Why are you telling me your feelings now if you've spent so hiding them from me?"

"Well there are 2 reasons. The first is that…well earlier when we were so close I could feel your breath on my face and…and you were so close Mare my arms just went automatically round your waist and I knew then that I couldn't let you go ever and I kind of just gave up on the idea of hiding my feelings." I smiled slightly at him and he smiled back. "And the second is a friend of mine called Thierry, who is Lord of the Night World, has made a secret organization called Circle Daybreak where Night Worlders' and humans want to live in peace. So I thought…that maybe we could move to Las Vegas, where the Circle Daybreak is based, and be together and…" Ash looked down, let go of my hands and leant back in my seats.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me if you don't want to. I know that this all must be a lot to take in what with finding out…"

I turned around like a bullet and grabbed his face in mine.

"How could you say that? You say that you have heard most of what I thought so you should know that what you just said was a load of crap! I want this Ash! I want you." I whispered the last part.

I hadn't noticed that Ash had wrapped and our faces had gotten closed with everything I said. Now our lips were about an inch away from each other.

"Hey I never did finish what I was saying." Ash whispered not wanting to disturb the nice silence surrounding us.

I moved my hands so they hung loosely around his neck.

"What was that?"

"That I need you to know how much I love you." We both smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered before our lips met.

It was like our first kiss again. My stomach felt like there were butterflies in it and Ash's lips were perfect against mine.

I felt Ash's tongue slide against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly.

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you _I heard Ash chant inside my head like before.

_I love you too!_

I bit his bottom lip playfully and heard him growl slightly. I pulled back.

"I think I just found your weak spot Ash." I whispered in his ear trying to sound seductive.

Ash (P.O.V)

I never knew Mare could be like this!

Firstly she bit my lip which drove me absolutely crazy and then she had to whisper (seductively) in my ear.

I felt a shiver go down my spine and I couldn't help but smile. I pulled her closer to me and heard her gasp.

I pushed her head back so she could I could look into my eyes.

Her blue ones showed happiness and lust.

"Mare you are my weakness!" I started to kiss her lightly down her neck.

I heard her whimper and pull my closer by my t-shirt. When I got to the place where you can feel her pulse I pulled back.

"No, don't stop."

"I'm sorry Mare but we've got a tight schedule. I've been planning this all day to make it perfect."

Mary-Lynette smiled at me the sweetest smile I'd ever seen her give.

"So where we going fist?" I held onto her hand as I started to drive.

"Well I'm taking you to the 8.20 showing of The Hobbit-" I was going to continue but Mare jumped on top of me and smothered her face into the crook of my neck.

_A normal Mare reaction! _I laughed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She yelled. When she pulled back her hair was all over her face.

I pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"I heard that you know. About how that was 'a normal Mare reaction'." She laughed and I smiled.

"The Soulmate bond." I whispered.

Mary-Lynette smiled at me and sat back in her seat, still holding my hand.

"Thank you…"

I looked towards Mare.

_For what?_

_For taking me to see The Hobbit._

_Well, I know it's one of your favourite books and I know that you have wanted to see it ever since it came out at cinema's._

_Around 3 hours later:_

Mare (P.O.V)

Ash and I had just excited the cinema when it started to were walking to the car which was parked about 5 minutes away.

It was downpour.

_I'm definitely not dressed for this!_

_Here you go Mare._

Ash took off his jacket and draped it of my shoulders.

"Thanks very cliché! I forgot that we could…" I trailed of pointing between out foreheads.

The rain got so bad that we had to actually shout to be heard over it.

We were speed walking when suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and drag me out of the rain. I started to scream but couldn't be heard over the rain.

When I looked at my captor I saw that it was Ash. I looked around to see we were standing in a doorway protected from the rain.

"You jerk I thought someone was trying to kidnap me!"

"I'm sorry." Ash pouted moving his arms all around my body.

We hadn't been able to keep our hands off of each other during the film so we sat at the back so we didn't bother anyone.

"Ash…" I whispered as he started to kiss my neck and give.

_Hmm, this seems to be his favourite past-time lately…_

_Oh yes it is Mare…believe me I can't get enough of you…_

_Ash…_

"Hmmm." He replied, lips still attached to my neck.

"Bite me…"

Ash jerked back.

"No!"

"Ash please…you said that vampires bite people all the time…"

"But Mare…I don't trust myself…what if I hurt you?" Ash wrapped his arms around me and hid his face in my hair.

"But I do! And if it starts to hurts I'll tell you to stop!"

"It's not like that Mare. I might not be able to stop. I might go into blood lust and drink you dry! Did you that 6-7 minutes, depending on how fast I drink, is all it would take for me to drink all your blood!"

I closed my eyes at the thought.

"I don't want that to happen to you Mare…I couldn't live with myself if it did…I can't live without you…"

I opened my eyes to Ash leaning against the wall with his head down. The only sound was the downpour outside.

I walked up to Ash and lifted his chin up with my hand.

"One day Ash I'm gonna ask you to change me."

Ash brought me closer to him and I laid my head against his chest.

"When that day comes Mare I will always say yes. But for now I want you to absorb as much as your life as you can because once I change you we'll have to leave." Ash explained stroking her hair.

I lifted my head up.

"I know." I stepped out of his embrace and looked out into the downpour. "I'll race you to the car."

"But you'll know I win."

"If you're so sure then you'll race me."

"I'm so sure I'll go at half of my speed."

I smiled at him and ran out into the rain. Ash soon followed me and caught up to me.

_Still think you can win Mary-Lynette?_

I laughed and ran as fast as I could not being able to see anything until it was right in front of me.

I heard Ash laughing a head of me so I ran faster to catch up.

Suddenly I saw a bright light to my right. I stopped running and turned to look at what it was.

Only then did I realize what it was and by then it was too late. A car.

"ASH!" I screamed as I felt the impact hit me!

**I know I said only 1 more chapter but I really want to write 1 more chapter and this time I promise only 1 more. So please review and tell me what you think and I will try and update soon xx**


	5. Hey!

**I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to update and my excuses are pretty bad but it's mainly school making me so tired and I've focused more on my other story :( But this is the final chapter for Drunk Friends and my first fanfic so YAY me! Hope you enjoy x**

Ash (P.O.V)

_Still think you can win Mary-Lynette?_

I heard her beautiful laugh behind me and laughed along side her. I slowed down a bit like I said when I heard her scream.

"ASH!"

I turned around just in time to see (through the downpour) Mary-Lynette get hit by a car. It felt like the world had stopped as she was moving through the air. I tried to move to catch her but my body was paralyzed.

_No! I can't loose her…not now…not EVER!_

_MOVE!_

I couldn't.

I thought of every moment I had ever spent with Mary-Lynette.

_The first time I met her…her Mum's funeral…our first day of school…whenever we went to the cinema…every school day…her Dad's and Claudia's wedding…when we went horse riding…star gazing with her on the hill… _

"MARY-LYNETTE!" I screamed as her body hit the pavement.

Suddenly I could move so I ran to my angel who was lying limp on the ground.

"Mare!" I sat down on the road next to her and lifted her head into my lap. "Mare please open your eyes…please." I whispered the last part and leant my forehead against hers.

It was still raining and the sound of it hitting the road pounded against my ears.

I could feel Mare's heartbeat as I pushed a bit of her hair back behind her ear. Tears were falling down my face as I grabbed my phone to call an ambulance. No signal.

"SHIT!" I screamed in anger.

There was no one around and no cars were coming. I looked around for the car that had hit her but it was no where in site.

_The fucking bastard!_

I felt Mare stir.

"Ash?" She whispered.

I stroked her cheek and leant into her ear.

"Yes baby?" I said in her ear so she would hear me.

I tried to hide the fact that I was crying but it didn't work. In that moment it was just me and Mare. No one else…just us.

_It hurts… _She said quietly.

_I know baby…I know…_I looked back into her eyes. Her lovely blue eyes that I fell in love with every time I looked at them. _I'm just going to call for an ambulance but I have no signal so I'm going to have to leave you for a few minutes…but I'll be right back…_

Mare shook her head slightly with her eyes shut tightly.

_Please don't leave me Ash…_

She looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

_I have to Mary so I can get help!_

Her eyes suddenly brightened.

_Ash I could become a vampire… _

I hid my face in the crook of her neck not liking where this was going.

_Please change me Ash! That means we can stay together forever and we won't age plus I'll be strong and fast just like you are!_

She was laughing slightly even though I knew she was in pain. I leant my forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes. The rain was stopping now.

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do."

_I'm sure Ash._

_I'm going to have to take some of your blood and you take mine. Is that alright?_

She nodded.

I looked at her one last time and saw nothing but love in them then I leant into her neck and kissed the spot where her pulse was.

_God you skin is so soft Mare._

"I love you Mary-Lynette Carter." I whispered against her skin before I bit her.

Mare (P.O.V)

"I love you Mary-Lynette Carter."

Before I could tell him how much I loved him I felt pain on my neck and then it was gone.

It was just like we kissed (without the pink haze). I was in Ash's mind, I could see all of his memories and feelings.

_Ash…_

_Baby don't worry this will be over soon._

_I love you so much!_

_I love you too!_

I felt Ash smile both mentally and physically which made me smile.

Ash had put his jacket as a pillow for my head which was throbbing and I felt something warm pressed against it. Blood. When I tried to move my whole body ached and I had tears rolling down my face as well as some of Ash's which had fallen on my cheeks.

But Ash changing me helped with the pain.

My eyes were shut tight again. With the strength I had I held Ash's T-shirt in my fists and pulled him closer to me.

_Don't leave me Ash…_

_Never my love!_

I smiled at Ash's words. All too soon Ash pulled away. I held tighter to his shirt trying to bring him closer. I heard Ash chuckle lightly and I opened my eyes to see him sitting next to me.

"I promise I won't ever leave you Mary-Lynette." He stroked my cheek and I smiled gently at him.

He put his wrist up to his mouth and tore his skin open like it tissue paper. I looked away to avoid being sick.

_Come on Mare, if you going to be a vampire you're going to have to get used to things like that. _I said to myself.

I looked back and Ash was looking down at me with love and compassion.

"Are you sure?" He asked one final time.

I managed to roll my eyes at him. "Yes." I whispered (just about) confidently.

He picked my head up gently and led his wrist to my mouth but I move my face out the way at the last minute.

_I won't hurt you will I?_

Ash looked at me and moved my wet hair out of my face. _You always have put others before yourself._ He kissed my forehead._ No, Mare I promise it won't hurt._

My eyes started to droop and Ash noticed this. He led his wrist to my mouth and this time I didn't move. I started to drink Ash's blood.

_Jeez that's something I can happily say I never thought I would do._

Ash was giving me soft kisses all over my faces and whispering how much he loved me in my ear.

"Everything is going to be alright now Mare."

At first the blood tasted weird (kind of coppery) but eventually I got used to it and quite liked the taste.

"You're my perfect angel."

_IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_

I felt my eyes droop again and Ash removed his wrist.

"You going to fall asleep now Mary but I promise I'll be with you when you wake up."

I closed my eyes and managed to whisper: "I love you Ash."

Then darkness overtook me.

Ash (P.O.V)

"I love you too."

I whispered to her just after she died in my arms.

I looked down at Mary-Lynette to see her looking so peaceful. She looked like she was asleep. I kissed her on the forehead.

_Please wake up Mare…please come back to me…_

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car. I put her in the passenger seat and did her seatbelt.

"ASH PICK UP THE PHONE!"

I jumped at the sound of my ring tone.

_Flashback:_

"_Ash you have 12 missed calls!" Mare complained as she was flipping through my phone._

"_And the point is…?" I asked._

_It was raining outside so we were hanging out in my bedroom. Mare was sitting on my bed while I was sat at my computer looking for a present for Jade. _

_Mare stood up and walked over to me and leant against the desk._

"_What if they were important?"_

"_They weren't."_

"_They might have been and how come none of these are from me: Rowan, Jade, April, April, Kestrel, April…The list is endless but none of them are from me and most of them are from April."_

_I never missed Mare's calls because sometimes they were important and when they weren't I enjoyed talking to her. While April was the girl I had just dumped and she clearly didn't understand._

_I banged my head on the desk. "When will she understand I don't like her." _

"_Why did you dump her anyway? Last week you seemed pretty close."_

"_She got too clingy for my liking."_

_Actually she said some horrible things about Mare. I told it was over on the spot._

"_Well I understand why you ignored those calls but what about the ones from Rowan, Jade and Kestrel they could have been important."_

"_Well I just missed them." I scrolled down a list of DVDs Jade might like._

"_Okay I have an idea." I turned to look at her._

"_I don't like the sound of that Mary-Lynette Carter."_

_She smiled at me and my breath hitched. She started pressing a few buttons and then she screamed down my phone: "ASH PICK UP THE PHONE!"_

_I burst out laughing and fell on the floor._

"_There you go that's your knew ring tone so that means you have no excuse to miss a call with the exception of a few crazy ex's."_

_I smiled at her and promised I wouldn't miss a message ever again._

_End of Flashback_

I laughed slightly at the memory and answered the phone.

"Hey Rowan." I sighed and looked at Mary-Lynette before moving a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

* * *

It had been 2 days and Mary-Lynette was still changing. I was sitting on my bed where she was lying and stroked her soft hair.

Mark told her Dad that she was staying here for a few days so we could work on a project, we had to Mark the truth so he would go along with it. Well actually Jade told him seeing as their Soulmates but he took the news better than I expected.

When I first entered the house with Mare in my arms Kestrel, Jade and Rowan were a bit unsure of what to do but eventually we all decided that we would have to wait till Mare woke up so she could have a say in what would happen.

But I was losing hope that she would wake up. I lay down next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Please wake me up, please let me look into your eyes, please let me hold you and marry you and live forever together. Please."

I felt tears in my eyes and tried to blink them away. I heard someone knock on the door.

I looked up to see who came in: Rowan.

"Heya." She said quietly as she sat on the edge of my bed.

I sat up and grabbed the picture I had of me and Mary-Lynette on her 10th birthday.

"Hi."

Rowan took a deep breath before talking. "Ash I know you want Mare to wake up but maybe you should go downstairs for a bit or go for a walk to clear your head."

I shook my head. "What if she wakes up and I'm not here? I promised her that when she woke up I would be here with her."

Rowan looked down at Mary-Lynette, then at me. She had nothing but sorrow in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking.

_Mare isn't going to wake up._

"Ash I'm sorry." She whispered as she left the room.

I looked down at my Soulmate again and took her small hands in mine. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and noticed the small _Mare _ _Ash _that I had written on her hand in history.

I kissed her hand and then put it down again then stood up and looked at all the photos on my walls that Mare helped me decorate. Most of the photos had Mary-Lynette on them but the occasional one had me on it.

_She's my life_

Ever since we were 6 there was barely a moment when we weren't together during school and our free time.

I looked out the window and noticed it was already night time, the sky was clear and the stars were out. If Mare was awake she would have dragged me off to the hill which we both thought of as ours.

_Mare loved the stars so much._

_Loves…_

I looked at Mare and had an idea.

* * *

I was sitting on our hill with Mare on my lap. Rowan and Kestrel thought I was crazy when I told her I was bringing her out here while Jade thought it was romantic.

I felt the tears in my eyes again when I looked at the stars and thought about all the times me and Mary-Lynette had sat here.

"Remember when you told me all those theories Mare? About what people thought the starts were?" I whispered in her ear. By now tears were falling down my cheek.

_I can't lose her!_

"My favourite one is how the stars are our loved ones who aren't here anymore looking down at us. You were so excited when you were talking about them that your arms were waving around like a mad person." I chuckled at the memory.

I took a deep breath and kissed Mary-Lynette on the forehead.

_I love you_

I looked back at the night sky and saw a shooting star. I closed my eyes and hid my face in Mary-Lynette's neck.

_Please let Mare wake up! Please let Mare wake up! Please let Mare wake up!_

I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my throat.

"Ash…" I yanked my head back to see Mare blinking her bright blue eyes sleepily at me.

I stroked her cheek. She had never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

"Hey…" I whispered at her while lightly kissing everywhere on her face.

"Hey." She whispered back just before I kissed her.

_I love you Mary-Lynette Carter!_

_I love you too Ash Redfern!_

**I know the chapter is long and the ending is short but I wanted it to be short and sweet when she woke up x And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story :D x  
**


End file.
